Zuko's Peaceful Morning
by Shortlady72
Summary: Just another day in the Fire Nation. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and—oh good lord not again...


_**AN: I do not own any of the characters except the children. So HA! Please enjoy and Rate & Review!**_

* * *

 _Set years after the war..._

Ah, such a beautiful morning in the palace. The birds had begun to wake and chirp to each other that a new day had come. Sitting at the table in royal dining area in his morning robes, looking over documents and drinking tea, Firelord Zuko couldn't help but admire the peace and quiet. Everything was perfectly serene. There was no war to worry about and no one was yelli— ** _DAAAAADDY!_**

'Oh Agni,' almost banging his head against the table, 'couldn't have just one nice morning...'

Deciding his peace was lost for the morning, Zuko made sure his tea and papers were out of his daughters firing range. Meanwhile, he mentally prepared himself for yet another of his six-year old's onslaughts.

"Daddy! Call all the guards! We have to make a search party!" cried Chen when she was mostly at the table. "Pinky's missing!"

His daughter, like a true firedender, had woken up just as the sun had started to rise in the sky. She knew immediately something was amiss when she reached to grab her beloved Pinky and felt nothing but thin air. She then dashed to the one person she knew could fix the awful situation and would be up, her father.

Trying—and failing—to suppress a sigh of frustration, he turned to face her amber eyes that resembled his so much it was scary, and stated in a very regal way, "Huh?"

"Pinky!" she cried, "He's missing! I had him yesterday but I couldn't find him when I woke up!"

Blinking a few times in order to register what was just said, Zuko tried to clarify the situation by asking, "Who's Pinky, again?"

"My stuffed penguin Grandpa got for my last birthday! He always sleeps with me and I knew I had him yesterday but I couldn't find him this morning. I'm worried someone evil took him and is treating him really bad!"

It took a few seconds but all the information was finally processed enough for him to get better handle on the situation. He remembered the stuffed penguin she always seemed to keep with her. Noticing how serious she was taking this, Zuko resolved himself to try helping her before she actually called guards to attention. "Alright," he stated, "do you remember the last place you had it?" He really hoped she remembered and didn't find him just because she knew he would if asked.

"Nuh uh," she replied frantically, shaking her head rapidly.

'Wonderful. Just perfect.' Deciding on a different tactic, he asked her, "Did you have it with you at dinner last night?"

She stopped and thought back to last night's meal. "...yes!" she said, feeling rather proud of herself. "I put him on the table while I ate! He was very hungry and really liked the food."

Happy that he was getting somewhere with his daughter, he asked if she remembered anything after that.

"Well," she said trying to remember the specifics of last night, "after we ate it was bedtime so Mommy took us to bed." Before he could say anything else, a small voice called out from the doorway. "Why are people yelling?"

Zuko and Chen, shocked, both looked to the source of the voice and found tired looking four-year old Shui in the doorway holding his mother's hand. Both were still in their sleepwear. In his other hand was a pink stuffed penguin.

"Pinky! That's where you were!" Chen quickly ran to her brother and grabbed Pinky and held him to her chest, squealing in complete happiness. Her brother simply used his now free hand to rub his tired blue eyes. Even at a young age he would never understand why his sister would ever willingly get up so early each morning; he hoped he never developed that habit.

"Don't you remember? You gave your brother Pinky because you were worried he wouldn't sleep well last night," their mother gently told her daughter. She wasn't at all surprised her daughter forgot she lent her Pinky to Shui the previous night.

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" All panic about the stuffed penguin was gone. "Good," said her mother "now go take your brother back and start to wash up and get ready for the day. I'll be there soon to help."

"Okay!" said Chen smiling, and grabbed her still sleepy brother to do as their mother said. While listening to her cheerful daughter chatter away to her brother, their mother leaned with her arms crossed against the doorway, smiling at her husband.

Said husband simply smiled gratefully and beckoned his wife over. Once seated in his lap he said, "You know, I don't think I'll ever know what I did to deserve you," he said while rubbing her back and playing with her hair that was still down.

Laughing, Katara put her arms around his neck and said in reply, "Well, you know I only married you for the money and title, right?" "Oh yes, and I only chose you for your 'exotic' beauty." They both chuckled and Katara kissed his cheek before resting her head against his neck, sighing contentedly.

Another typical "peaceful" morning in the Fire Nation palace, indeed.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Chen _\- break of day_**

 **Shui _\- coming from water_**


End file.
